Antonio or Antoniette?
by Alteria
Summary: A nameless flat chested 'boy' makes the mistake of pickpocketing from a very hot and clumsy blond...and somehow ends up as part of the Cavallone family. Rated for swearing. DinoxOC GREAT JAWS OF JUSTICE! A NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Since I let Beki give a preview of this chapter I'll upload the second...as soon as the little squiggly's go away there it is again! O.O **

* * *

**I absolutely love the partitions 83**

* * *

Sicily is a tough place to be on your own. There's always something going on, someones always committing a crime of some kind be it murder or something that won't get you thrown in jail for the rest of your life. Take me for example. I am a thief and a pretty good one too considering I haven't been caught yet. Here in Sicily I live on my own and make money from all the tourist that think Italy is such a romantic place to travel. Idiots. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I was in the process of running for my fucking life. Why? Because I made the mistake of robbing a mafia boss. Stupid huh? Stupid thing is he didn't 'look' like a mafia boss, just some Blondie bimbo walking down the street with little success considering the number of times he tripped. I'm pretty sure it was a trap. Actually I'm positive it was a trap.

Since I've lived in Sicily for a while now I know all the places to hide. All the good places anyway. However in my journey to one of said spots they caught up with me, actually he did. With a whip. Who the hell goes around lassoing people with a whip? My shoulder hit the ground pretty hard but the damn whip was so tight I couldn't get away. So I sat up and waited to be shot stabbed and/or maimed. Three of his lackeys were hunched over breathing heavily but he was grinning staring down at me. It wasn't an evil grin either. You'd think we were playing a game of cops and robbers...Scratch that mafia boss and robber.

"I think you have something the belongs to me eh?"

I sucked in my lips thinking of how you ask for a quick and painless death. The odd thing was that he laughed and sat on the ground with me like it was the most natural thing in the world. Mind you I'm still wrapped in a whip and he's got a pretty good grip on it as well. People stared...I kinda wonder what they're thinking.

"You're pretty quick for a kid. A good pickpocket too..."

"I just robbed you...and your complimenting me?"

"Haha, I know. My names Dino."

Seriously? SERIOUSLY! I've heard stories about him, the tenth boss of one of the largest mafia families there are. And I robbed him! Unsuccessfully but hey a scores a score. He looked at me like he was waiting for something.

"Do you have a name?"

"Honestly no...but 'hey you' normally works."

He looked at me like a just grew a second head or something. So what if I didn't have a name, at least I had all my appendages. Living in Sicily that's an honor, especially for someone in my profession.

"Maa, Romario what do you think?"

This romeo guy stuttered apparently unaware of whatever Dino was thinking. If he was thinking. Which I doubted, by the way considering I'm still alive. And still wrapped in a bull whip.

"If your going to 'punish' I prefer something quick and less painful. I'm not a huge fan of pain."

He laughed. Hard. What the hell is this guy on? Hes a fucking _MAFIA BOSS_ and I just robbed him. Why would he laugh at that?

"Do you really not have a name?"

I shrugged looking ahead of me. The sun was going down, I was starving thus the reason I robbed him in the first place. And the sun was setting, did I mention that was my favorite time of day? Perfect time to of day to make a eulogy sound epic. Mama Cinzia told me I couldn't eat if I didn't have money again. She's the cheapo I'm hiding with and when I say cheap, I mean really _really_ cheap.

"I supposed I had one once...but I don't remember what it was."

"Well young man, if I'm not mistaken I believe the boss is about to give you one."

I blinked. Once, twice and cracked a grin. They thought I was a guy? Granted I am pretty scrawny...and my clothes were baggy as hell but beggars can't be choosers. Never mind the fact that I have like...no boobs to speak of. Seriously. I'm president of the itty bitty titty wait...Im the BOSS. Yeah I totally went there.

After mentally cracking up I looked up at him. Its a shame he's sitting and I still have to look up at him. "What kinda name you think Boss?"

"Hmm...you seem like an Antonio to me. What do you think Romario?"

"Excellent choice boss...but your wallet"

By some miracle I was able to move my hands. I pulled his wallet out of the hoodie that was probably covering the _feminine _part of me and handed it to him. He pocketed it and stood up releasing me from the death grip of his bull whip. I got up and patted myself off wincing at my stinging shoulder. I really don't like pain by the way.

"Hey why don't you come with us? I'm sure I can find you something better to do then stealing."

_He's not all there_. That had to be it. "I could be like...a mass murderer and your just inviting me to be part of...your mafia?"

They laughed it off and started walking. I hesitated of course. _I could be a mass murderer if I wanted to..._

"Hey wait...there's something I gotta go get. I'll be back in a sec!" I didn't even take two steps before I stopped looking back at them.

"You'll be here when I get back right?"

Dino smiled and nodded so I booked it. The hide out that I was trying to get to was my current 'home' of sorts. Mama Cinzia let me stay with her above the 'eatery'. If you could call it that. The food was horrible but people came in for her gruel all the time. All I had to do was help clean up the place. It wasn't so bad if you didn't mind the nauseating smell of melting cheese all night and burning sauce. When I busted through the back she yelled at me but I skipped past her. My things consisted of little trinkets I collect from the people I rob. A family picture here a funny looking coin there but my most important possession was a locket. I don't remember where or when I got it but it has a picture inside. Its a woman that almost looks like me so I like to imagine she might be my mother. Once I had all of my stuff I dug in my pocket for some chump change that probably would've gotten my a slice of bread from Cinzia the cheap bitch. Something rubbed against my leg and shivers ran up my spine.

"Azura you little shit there you are!" With my stuff gathered I picked up the pale striped orange striped cat. She was a pain in the ass but she was probably the only thing I've ever bothered to take care of. I hauled ass out of Mama Cinzia's place hoping that Dino hadn't tricked me but I got back Dino and Romario were actually standing there to my surprise. The other two dudes were gone thought They smiled at me as we headed to a car. Not just any car. A nice car. He drove a fuckin Lamborghini! Sweet! Azura was too busy purring in Romarios lap and Dino was talking about food. Thank god the roar of the engine was loud enough to cover up the sounds my stomach was makin in the back seat.

* * *

**P-A-R-T-I-T-I-O-N...S**

* * *

This guy was nuts. And so were his men. There had to be a million of them and they were everywhere when we pulled up. The ones that weren't hanging out of windows lined up in front of the car. They welcomed him and all eyes went to the cat that had managed to jump onto his shoulder.

"I picked up a stray."

"Azura's not a stray! I raised her from a kitten thank you very much...oh you meant me...ha."

Apparently no one had bothered to pay attention to the auburn haired 'boy' behind Dino. I was introcuded to everyone as Antonio. I'll never remember their names that's for damn sure but at least I might have a place to call home...I wonder when they'll figure out that I lack a penis. Although...if I had one I think it'd be a decent size. You're probably thinking Im crazy right now right? Ha, like you've never thought of having a penis before.

* * *

**Yes...I actually have imagined that I had a penis...lol. Review...Like...now. No wait...NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, the second chapter. Please review.  


* * *

Chapter Two:Gender Illiterate

* * *

**

Its official people. The Cavallone family are completely gender retarded. Yeah, I may be a flat-chested tomboy and Yes I will admit to wishing I owned a penis at one point in my life but good god these people are clueless. Even the women I've met can't tell. Seriously? Dino handed me over to a woman I believe is like...a housekeeper. Lovely woman, really big chest...*cough* I mean matronly air. Her name was Nina and she had a son around my size, so clothes wouldn't be a problem until I got my own. That was exciting on its own since the only clothes I own are currently on my person. Nina gave me a tour of the mall sized mansion, told me where I was and wasn't allowed to go. And then she took me to a room. My new room. Lets just pause for like a millesecond here. I am a street rat from Sicily. Though Cinzia gave me a room only cause I was a girl, which I had to prove by the way, this one wasn't a shafty drafty piece of shit. This looked like something straight out of one of those interior design magazines you find for rich people in hotels and the airport. The bed was between two large bay windows, and it even had a canopy. Again something I've never had. The closet, was bigger then my room back at Cinzia's place. The bathroom was large even if it only had a toiled and a sink. A loo...heh.

"So Nina...wheres the shower?"

"Dino made renovations for a japanese bath. The men love it too. It has rules since there are women and growin girls here that don't need to be seein his men in the nude."

I shuddered at the mental images that came to mind. "I'm good. Id rather not see a naked man either...or men for that matter. I'd rather have a whores bath anyway"

For clarification purposes I shall explain to you what a whores bath is. It's a trick I learned, from a whore of course. All it is is you wash your vitals in the sink. Ok not literally in the sink...kinda like a sponge bath but your not washing your enitre body. I do this daily by the way. Dont want you thinking I'm a filthy street rat. Nina however completely misunderstood what I meant. Apparently she still hasn't figured out that I'm a girl either. I was dragged from the room with Nina yelling at me about having a dirty mouth. She threw me in the bathhouse and shouted something about bringing me clothes in a minute before she stomped off. Thank god the place was empty.

What kinda sense does it make to bathe outside of the tub, dump cold water on yourself _then_ sit in a steaming tub? It was more like...a pool then a tub anyway. The sorry excuse for a towel didnt cover much. It wrapped around my chest...leaving my stomach and bare ass for the world to see. It took a second before it donned on me why the towels werent that big. They were meant to cover _those_ things. I grabbed a second towel to cover my ass and eased into the steaming water. Now _that_ is a great feeling. Hot water relieved the tension in my muscles and I sank down to my chin and sighed. When I heard the door open I fully expected a ranting top heavy woman, not that I bothered to turn around. I was in heaven, Nina could bitch to the back of my head if she really wanted to. But sadly it wasnt Nina. That didnt dawn on me until Dino stepped into the water next to me with a silly grin on his face. I looked up with a questioning glance and he froze mid movement. He stepped back and slid on the wet wood of the tub splashing hot water everywhere.

"A-antonio!"

"The one and only"

"You y-your your a-"

"Yes I am girl. Sorry to dissappoint you." He turned around splashing more water and loosening his towel. Yes I totally checked out his ass too, it was glorius. I laughed at him because the great Bucking horse was embarrassed to see an almost naked girl. The towel was probably translucent now so I covered my chest with my arms...not that there was much to hide anyway. I told him it was safe to turn around, and that if he didn't I'd just keep staring at his ass. When he sank lower into the tub his towel was hanging on by a thread but I looked ahead of me not to embarrass him even further.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a girl!"

I shrugged, which made him more uncomfortable for some reason.

"Would you have let me come if you knew I was a girl?"

"DUH! You think I would be heartless enough to let you stay on the streets like that?"

"It wouldn't have surprised me actually. You and Romario just kinda jumped to conclussions based on my appearance and I just...went with it."

He got quiet for a bit, he was facing foward like I was so I didnt mind.

"Well...I guess that means you'll need a different name then"

"Actually I like antonio...everyone could call me Toni for short."

Dino suddenly realized something and froze. He turned to stare at me in horror.

"You can't be in here! Theres a schedule for the bathhouse and right now-"

The door opened behind us and I heard the laughter of men. And the scent. It was horrendous. Dino was in the process of standing up when the weirdest thing happened. A giant man eating turtle thing popped out of the water with a loud godzilla like noise. Now because I'm part of the weaker sex, I'm entitled to a few fears. Giant turtles are now on the small list of things I fear. I stood up and screamed like a bitch and everything went in slow motion. I'll even list it out for you it was pretty crazy.

1.)Dino pulled me back into the water trying to hide me from the men. He pulled on the towel covering my chest.

2.) With my towel in his hand he started barking orders for the men to leave, which they did thankfully.

3.) The giant turtle thing got closer, and bigger

4.) The giant turtle thing had a name...

5.) With no men around I hopped out of the tub alongside a naked Dino.

6.)In the process of grabbing his clothes he threw his oversized jacket at me.

7.) I was told to stay back which I had no problem doing. When the turtle thing got bigger things changed.

8.) I hauled ass. Wearing nothing but Dino's jacket.

Suffice it to say that in my run of terror I got lost. Now I wished I had been psying attention to that busty woman. I ran down one corridor and slid to hault finding myself in the middle of another Identical one. Why did everything have to look the same! DAMN YOU RICH PEOPLE! I chose left and booked it again hoping to get somewhere. At the end of the hall there was a huge double door. When my slippery feet met linolieum instead of carpet I slid headfirst into the door, knocking it open in the process. Thankfully no one was around cause they woulda got a perfect shot of my ass falling to the ground.

When I stood up a horn blared and the doors shut behind me. I back up into the door, hell I tried to phase through the damn thing when I saw the gun across the room. It was pointed right at me along with other torture devices. Machines started to move and all I could think was 'oh shit...'

* * *

**ITS A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!**

* * *

Dino had managed to get Enzio under control and back to his original size but Toni was missing. She ran from the bathroom and now no one seemed to be able to find her. What's worse is only a few of them know that she's a girl let alone naked. He _had_ to find her. His men were scouring the mansion and so far she hadn't turned up. When he turned a corner he collided with Romario who wore a worried expression on his face.

"Dino-san its bad...Someone's activated the training room and we cant get in"

Jesus mary and joseph! He ran past Romario until he got to a crowd surrounding the large double doors. They cleared the way for him and he made an attempt to open the door. The room is designed to train assassins and once the session begins you cant get out unless you either defeat the obsticals or Dino opens the door with the ring of the Cavallone. Where was the ring? In has jacket. He panicked but it soon stopped when the door unlocked itself. Everyone rushed in the room behind him and gasp when they saw the mess. Toni was breathing heavily over the gatling gun, blood sliding down her arms and legs. Her jaw was clenched tight and she was shaking.

"Toni!" He managed to catch her in time before she collapsed. Romario was at his side instantly barking orders for the medic team to get her to a room but Dino declined. Lifting her in his arms he made sure she was covered by the swiss cheese that used to be his jacket.

"You guys get this place cleaned up. Romario you come with me, I'll take care of her"

He hadn't bothered to elaborate the word 'her' they simply listened. Dino carried her to the infirmary and set her on the examination table. She was too pale, probably from bloodloss. He'd instructed Romario to turn around while he took her out of the coat and covered her. The family doctor came in and forced them to leave the room. He stood a few feet away staring at the door while his mind and heart ran a mile a minute.

* * *

Yes...that had to happen but dont worry...it gets better. Trust me.

Review...I mean it...puch the button...NOW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this chapter is a bit out there...but it makes sense in a way I guess. I'll probably end up revising it in the future but for now here it is.**

_

* * *

A woman was panting and running as fast as she could with a shaking child in her arms. Her burgundy hair flying in the wind. There were voices of men getting closer and closer and child child began crying silently. The woman hid as best as she could before setting the child on the ground. Her mouth was moving but the crying child heard naught. The woman disappeared leaving the kid in the bushes. When a scream echoed through the night sky the little kid booked it as fast as it could. The men heard the noise but only one followed._

_The man chased the little girl into the back door of a house. The back door led to the kitchen and though the child was small and rather quick in her fear couldn't hide in time. The man grabbed at the tiny ankle sticking out from under the table and pulled. A high pitched scream rang through the air and the child began a desperate attempt to get away. He grabbed at the child's head and lifted her up by the collar of the shit and the little girl, in the guise of a boy kicked her feet with all her might. She had knocked over a basin of knives on the counter and when her little foot met his solar plexus with impressive force he dropped her. She scurried for the sharp object on the floor and when the man leaned down with his arm extended she pierced through his hand. His cries alerted the unaware family but the little girl didn't bother to stand around. She ran as fast as she could to get away. The hairs on the back of her neck rose when she realized that someone was following her still. A rather delicately aged feminine hand reached out for the child. The little girl screamed at the contact._

* * *

**PARTITION ABUSE!**

* * *

When Dino heard the noise he was up instantly, doctor be damned. Toni was sitting up in the bed panting heavily with sweat soaking her pale skin. Her amber eyes moving about the room rapidly. He was at her side immediately grabbing her hand. She jumped at his touch and the look of fear on her face was baffling. He hadn't even said two words to her when her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her skin was pale, but better then it had been the last few days. The doctor had pulled him aside and asked questions that he couldn't answer before telling him the news.

"Antonio will be fine...though I am a bit concerned. More curiosity then anything."

"Curious?"

"When we went to get the slugs out of her the wounds were almost completely healed...there were no bullets to be found. Her cell movement is incredible"

"She's...healed then?"

"Yes, and no. Though the wounds healed her muscles are still recovering. She is also trying to produce more blood at an incredible rate."

"I don't...I don't understand what your saying"

The elder man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It means that she is either inhuman or has been experimented on. One way or the other I'd take that under serious consideration before-"

"Experimented on?"

At the mans nod Dino's expression changed. He asked if Dino would follow him and Romario into another room but he was too deep in his thoughts to care where he was. When Romario snapped his finger he finally looked up at a screen mounted on the wall.

"This is the recording from the danger room session. Watch closely"

When the video started he watched as she backed into the door. When the gun started shooting she made an attempt to run but failed miserably. He saw the painful shot she took to her arm and mid sway the one she too to the knee before completely crashing to the ground. The machines are designed to stop when there was no life signal and apparently there wasn't one. Until she stood up like nothing happened. She took hit after hit before she finally managed to get to the machine punching it and ripping out its chords. The doctor rewound it pointing out a shot here and there that should have killed her but didn't. None of it made any sense but the conclusion he came up with was that she wasn't human...

* * *

**P****EANUT BUTTER!

* * *

**

_When I didn't feel any pain I though surely I'm dead. Everything was dark at first but then colors started swirling around until they formed my surroundings. It kinda felt like I was in a video game but...like not. It was a park I think. It felt familiar somehow. In my curious explorations I didn't hear or sense the older woman come up behind me. I practically jumped out my skin which brought a smile to her eyes. She extended her hand and I __looked at it before I shook it. It too was familiar._

_"Hello Antonio" Her voice was soft and had that raspy sound that many women would kill for but all I could think was Holy shit gods a chick._

_"Hi?"_

_"You don't remember me do you?"_

_"Uh...no"_

_"Hmm, and here I thought the dream would help"_

_It only took like a millennium to click in. The hand...this park. It was at night but it was definitely the place where that girl-_

_"The little girl was you. I saved you that day."_

_I'm so glad there was a bench behind me cause I surely did sink down. I stared at her and tried to laugh it off but she was serious._

_"You're a very special girl Antonio, very special indeed."_

_I attempted to process what she was saying but a big red X kept popping up. She simply smiled at me and I finally took the time to actually look at her. She was old but not totally ancient. The creases by her eyes told me she smiled allot in her life and her skin was darker then my own but her coloring was much the same as mine. Her eyes were a pale golden color much lighter then my own but still a brown-ish color. Her hair was a very faded rusty color...also like mine. The more I looked at her the bigger her smile seemed to get._

_"You see now?"_

_"Yeah...wait no...what's going on?"_

_"So much to say so little time."_

_"...so your like my grandmother maybe? Does that mean you know about me? About my past? Who was my mother? Oh my god! Are you dead?"_

_She laughed airily before reaching out to pat my hand._

_"All will be answered soon my child, but I fear our time is up. You must wake up now"_

_"Wait!"_

Everything around me swirled painfully and I was left sitting up in a bed. Dino was staring intently at something in a chair to my right and when he looked at me he looked..._concerned_. I think. Human emotions are so weird. And so was that dream. He smiled and did the oddest thing. He bowed on his knees in front of the bed. A mafia boss is bowing to me...should I be flattered or concerned?

"Toni I'm so sorry about enzio! And about the training room, I never thought you'd end up there."

"Enzio...?"

The mini-Godzilla turtle was pulled from a new jacket and extended in front of him. He sat on the bed and told me about Enzio's water trick and I couldn't help but laugh. Like hard. So hard I couldn't breathe. Who the hell keeps a killer turtle? After I managed to stop shaking and breathe evenly I asked him if I could call it Micheal-Angelo and proceeded laughing again. Several men walked into the room with serious looks on there faces. It made me nervous how intent they were staring at me. _So this is when they pay me to keep quiet and leave the family huh?_ Nope. They all got down on their knees as well and the Boobi-Nina walked in with flowers. All these people were coming in to...apologize?

"They're sorry they didn't know you were a girl. And that they couldn't find you in time. You are kinda scrawny...and quick." Dino said with a smile.

"Yeah I know...I don't even know when my birthday is so I cant use my age as an excuse but livin on your own teaches you a few things..."

And that was probably the stupidest thing I could've said. They all started yelling at me and even though I tried to the tell them I couldn't remember jack,or how I even got to Sicily in the first place they started listing off plans and food. About what I don't know but they were all speaking at the same time so I couldn't keep up. Dino stood up abruptly and leaned on the bed staring at me so intently I squirmed. What he was looking for I'll never know, he filed out of the room with everyone behind him.

Romario came into the room with a doctor and for some reason I started shaking. Like uncontrollably. They asked if I was alright and the last thing I remember was the ceiling. It was speckled by the way. One of those ones you stare at and try to count all the little dots but then all the dots cluster together until you start seeing big purple circles...yeah. I really don't like it.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't even know what to say. This chapter kinda gets on my nerves but the next one is pretty fun. Anyways review so I can find out how shitty a writer I am.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this chapter should have been longer but then...I decided to be mean and cut it in half. The next one is juicy...ish. Thank you for the reviews by the way. It's always nice to get some input.  
**

**Animelover41195: Lol No she's not immortal but you'll find out about that I think after chapter 10. I'll have to go back and read it. But it gets pretty intense**

**LilyMoonstone: Thank you. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Of Bread and Brick Walls**

* * *

I really hate doctors. Seriously. And not not in an OMG-he-makes-more-money-then-me way or even a an omg-he-chose-a-better-career-then-me kinda way. I hate doctors in an OMG-HES-TRYING-TO-KILL-ME kinda way. Everyday for the last three days that same fucking doctor walks in and I pass out. You think he woulda got the hint the first time but no. Dino came back once...with bread. Freshly baked bread. I mean steaming hot straight out off the oven bread. He distracted me while the doctor came in. He held the bread just out of my reach the bastard. Why bread you may ask? Because Nina made it. She discovered my soft spot. I wouldn't eat anything else she brought me or rather her son brought up. He ate everything I didn't but you would never tell by looking at the skinny little fucker. Felix is pretty cool though. Anyway when the doctor finally decided it was the coat that outright gave him away he left it behind. I still didn't like him though, he drew blood way too many times. Fuckin dickweed. I felt fine so I didn't know why I was still in the hospital anyway. When I complained about it Dino practically snapped his fingers and I was moved to my room. My new room, shower included.

Felix and I became fast friends in a sense, I taught him how to pickpocket and he made sure there was extra bread. A godly deal. So yes I've been eating nothing but bread for the last few days but after living above with Cinzia you can imagine why. If it has cheese...or a sauce I wont eat it. Like ever. Anyway Felix and I talk like all the time and I'm kinda suspicious of him. I mean yeah everyone needs a few friends but half the time he was there he was bribing me with bread to find out what I liked or didn't like. When I woke up this morning there were women in my room giggling. Giggling! they were putting stuff in my closet, which was ridiculously large by any standard. They didn't know I was awake so I had fun listening in on their conversation. For a while, until they started talking about Dino and me.

"He's much to protective of her I think, I mean for almost a week now you can't even say the word Toni and there he is asking questions."

"Really? I don't see what the big deal is, she's not even his type. She has no boobs to speak of whatsoever-"

"I know right! She's shaped like a ten year old boy!" _well thank you for that, I'm sorry I can't afford plastic surgery like you skanks._

"SHHH!" The conversation died and then they left. When the giggling was a safe distance away I hopped up to look at the clothes. Dino's not my kinda guy...if I had a type but he sure as hell know how to spoil a tomboy. The only thing I didn't like out of that entire closet was a dress. It was pretty enough...on a hanger. It was a black cocktail dress I think. I held it against me in front of the wall length mirror and frowned. Granted I am pretty scrawny but I don't have the physique to pull off a dress. My arms were too skinny, I have bird legs...

Too busy pointing out my flaws I didn't notice Dino in the doorway until I look at how low-cut the top part was and I just about jumped out of my skin. He laughed for a bit then smiled me.

"It suits you, Nina picked it out for the party tomorrow night"

"Have you ever seen my arms? Let alone my-wait what?"

"You are invited to a grand fete tomorrow night and I would gladly like to escort you. In the dress."

"Dude there's a butt load of clothes in here and you want me to wear this?"

"Yes."

If he weren't the boss, and the person that probably paid for all of this I woulda said some choice words but I settled for a look.

"What's this grand fete for anyway?" _My spidey-senses are tingling._ Especially when he avoided the subject entirely.

"I'll come to get you at 8, Nina will help you get ready tomorrow okay?"

"Hey wait a-"

"See ya!"

He shut the door. I grumbled and walked over to the dresser checking all the drawers. I've never seen so many tank tops in my life, let alone pajama bottoms. The only person who knew about my desire to own as many pairs of joe boxer lounge pants as I could find was Felix. Everything made sense now. They were throwing me a party. Why I have no idea but who cares. No ones ever given me a party or practically ordered me to wear a dress...well there was that one time with the whore but that's another story completely. I guess I can't keep calling her a whore, thing is I don't remember her name. Which is pretty dumb I mean she taught me how to pickpocket in the first place. Only reason I remember that is cause I helped her rob everyone of her costumers. _Ah_ Good times.

* * *

**MUSTARD PIMP!**

* * *

  
Nina is the wall of fucking china. Or berlin, you choose. Either way there is no way of gettin out of it. I was told to bathe and come back in less then five minutes, and no whores bath either. She yanked me out of the bathroom when I took 30 seconds too long. I was dried of and put in that god awful dress before I could even blink. She and a woman I have yet to identify stared me down with foreign girly utensils of torture and doom. After wrestling for my life they were finally done. I had on the dress. And make-up. MAKE-UP! Nina put a wave in my hair before putting it up in a weird side-pony tail with a pink rose in it. The shoes...oh god the shoes. I have a new addiction. Gladiator heels. not just any kind no. The ones with little chains of jewels. It went with the dress perfectly. Only problem was the tattoo. Achoo...I meant birthmark. I have a birthmark on my shoulder blade in the shape of a rose Courtesy of...a man ho shall not be named. The fussed over it but I stopped paying attention to them when they started speaking girl. They put a piece of silk over my shoulders. They call it a shawl, I call it tissue. Hell its not even thick enough to be tissue. It would serve no point but but I didn't complain.

When Dino was told he could enter the room he was more then surprised by what he saw. Antonio was leaning down messing with a strap to her shoe with a piece of silk dangling over her shoulders. The thin silver necklace with the small diamond pendent dangling between her skin and the dress was unexpected as well. She looked up at him and smiled and his smile was slow to come, as did his breath. What the hell? Giving himself a mental slap he stepped forward walking around her.

"Maa, you clean up pretty good"

"Doesn't she though, It would been the icing on the cake if you woulda just-"

"Good god not again Dino get me away from these crazy women!" And he was dragged away from the older women. Said older women had smiles on their faces. Knowing smiles. Toni shuddered and he laughed somehow managing to guide her in the right direction as she dragged him away.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems kinda nonsensical. Mustard pimp is the shit by the way. If you've never heard of them youtube it.  
**

**If you haven't seen the picture of Toni its on my profile for those who want to see. I'm jealous of Kanbeki's ability to edit manga because I can't do it to save my life.**

**Also if you haven't noticed I update faster when I get more reviews. *cough*HINT*cough*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is coming out alot sooner then I felt like waiting to put up. Yes the review made me happy enough to post it. So keep reviewing xD

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Balloons and Binkys?**

* * *

I am now aware of two things. One being I could never be a model. I ended up being dragged around by Dino half the time and I felt like an ugly duckling. Especially when I kept getting looks. You know the kinda looks women give you when they're thinking '_oh my god what is she and who is she wearing_' kinda looks. Dino was completely oblivious though. He was a shits and giggles. The second thing I'm now aware of is that this is some kinda party_ 'in my honor'_ as Romeo put it. Yes I know his name is Romario but romeo sounds cooler to me. He doesn't mind either. When the time for food came around I was more then happy to sit down and eat. But instead of sitting at a table in the back I was taken up to a stage. There was a baby at the table. He was kinda cute...and creepy all at the same time considering he was staring at me. He had on a suit...pretty sharp for a kid with a huge binky dangling around his neck.

"I'm glad you could make it Reborn."

At this point it should come as little surprise that I just about choked on champagne. My eyes were probably bigger then the plates in front of us when I turned to stare at the kid.

"Reborn? As in that bad ass hit-man! You're kidding right?"

"Ciaossu. It's nice to finally meet you Antonio."

"Uh...ditto?" I looked into the empty glass looking for some kind of proof that I've been drugged.

"Dino's told me a lot about you. You've got quite the potential to be an assassin."

"Pfft. Yeah right. I'll become a nun before that happens."

Romeo tapped on a glass and everyone stopped talking. Dino stood up and started. I never knew they gave speeches for new members, let alone parties like this. Hell there were gifts lining a wall. If I knew joining the mafia would be so productive I woulda done it sooner. It wasn't until he said birthday that everything finally clicked. Everyone clapped when Dino was done talking and once he was sitting again I kicked him in the shin. Hard.

"You didn't say anything about a birthday party! Who's birthday is it?" His grin was my only answer.  
I stared at him until Reborn got my attention with a tiny box. He wished me a happy birthday and I laughed nervously. Reborn. The greatest hit-man like..._ever_ is giving me a birthday present. My mind kinda went blank and everything kinda moved on its own. People came up to meet me and wish me a happy birthday. I don't know if I smiled or thanked them everything was like watching one of those silent movies.

I don't know what possessed me to look toward the exit but when I did the wind came clear out of me. I blinked and looked again and to my dismay she was still there. I stood up slowly and she smiled. Dino stared at me with a confused look on his face but I ignored him and the people that were talking to us as I walked toward her. She disappeared behind the door and I picked up my pace. When I got into the night air I spun around looking for her. She stepped out from the shadows of the balcony and smiled at me, her golden eyes glowing.

"It's you..."

"Hello Antonio."

"...what are you doing here? I mean you are here right? Its not some kind of mind trick is it?"

"Sadly it is, I wish I could be here in person but I've been very busy as of late. I came to wish you happy birthday."

"Wait...so it's actually my birthday right? I thought Dino-"

"He had to get the idea from somewhere."

We both laughed and she held out her hand. I put mine in hers but the second I did something felt wrong...it hurt. It wasn't a physical kinda pain though. Its like _she_ was hurting. I looked at her with questioning glance and her smile turned to a sad one.

"I really wish I could be here in person Antonio, but I fear my time is up yet again."

"Wait no! Y-you cant go just yet."

Her body was becoming transparent and my hand slipped from her grasp.

"No...I want to know more grandma! please..."

"I will return to you when the time is right _Antonietta_."

She disappeared. And I've never felt so...lost as I did now. I leaned against the railing as the questions began pouring through my mind. I didn't notice Dino until he put his coat over me.

"Are you ok?"

"...I'll be alright"

He leaned his back against the railing next to me and crossed his arms. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Have you ever...have you ever felt so lost...I can't remember anything past the last year of my life. I-I just wish I could-"

"I think everything happens for a reason. I don't know why you cant remember your life but I think none of it matters. You just have to start over I guess."

I feel so emo and Dino probably has no idea what he's trying to say but its the thought that counts right? I elbowed him in the side playfully and we both laughed before we fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

**BABY WANT BIDDY!**

* * *

Reborn had watched the two with a mischievous grin on his face. He didn't know what they were talking about but from just watching them anyone could see it. Romario sat next to the infant watching as well.

"Would you like to place a bet Romario?"

The elder man simply chuckled softly.

"No, but I think I'll take notes. She's quite a catch don't you think reborn?"

"Nnn..."

The two shared a comfortable silence as they watched Dino and Antonio talk on the balcony. Of course the doorway was blocked off by guards but Reborn doubted anyone would bother to go out there.

"4 months...I give it 4 months before they're rushing to get married"

"Only 4? It looked about 7 to me"

The impish grin returned as he looked up at Romario.

"Keep me posted."

With a nod the two went about their business, faint smiles on thier faces.

* * *

**WRAPPING PAPER!**

* * *

There were way too many gifts to fit in my room. Poor azura had to sleep in the kitchen again. I got more clothes and jewelry that I would probably never wear. I also got guns...some pretty nice looking fire power really. I think my favorite of the weapon gifts were the shuriken though. How cool is that! Felix helped my stuff all of it in my closet but I left Reborns gift on the nightstand for fear of my life. I hope it wasn't something that was living. Dino sent romario to get me and take me to a room. A meeting room from the looks of it. I have no idea whats going on but Dino was sitting at the head of the table. Along with Reborn.

"Ciaossu."

"H-hey..."

"It looks like I'll be helping you out for a while Toni"

"Helping me with what?"

"I'm going to be your tutor for a while"

_What the fuck? _

* * *

**Woot. Reborn is going to be tutoring Toni! For the record this part of the story takes place a little while before the series starts. I give it a couple more chapters before the series actually comes into play. **

**Review please. It makes the plot bunny happy.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I have discovered recently that I seriously need to start labeling my chapters before I upload them. I'm so sorry about the mix up. Anywho this is the real chapter six and Ill be uploading the next one or two like...yesterday to make up for it. There's even more pics for this story to upload! I'm the kinda person that needs a visual in order to make a picture...or a story so yeah.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Cliffs and Chuck Taylor's

* * *

**

There comes a time in every (wo)mans life when they must choose between death and death. Death by a psychotic devil spawn or death by jumping out a three story window? Luckily I calculated it before the hell spawn appeared. If i jumped in like three seconds I'd land on top of the speeding red car that I loved so much before being bounced off like a fly and rolling to my death. When I jumped out the window after those impossibly long three seconds something odd happened. I landed on my feet like a cat, with only a small...ish dent in Dino's _moving_ car. He swerved and slammed on the breaks but instead of being tossed like a limp noodle, I stayed in the same place. You know that little gap where the wind shield wipers are? _That_ and a death grip were my saving grace. When Dino got out of the car I looked up at the smiling infant before he disappeared.

"Toni! what the hell are you doing! Are you crazy!"

"No, but Reborn is...I was running and he found me so I had to jump"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It was either that or get shot. I swear that baby's gonna kill me one of these days"

"M-maybe you should take a break?"

It was at this point that I finally bothered to look up at Dino. I was still crouched over on his car...as awesome a stunt as that jump was my legs hurt like a bitch. He helped me off the car and when everyone thought it was safe to come closer to us they asked questions a mile a minute. My stomach growled. Like Godzilla's mom dude. They stopped and laughed and I thought I would cry tears of absolute joy when Dino offered to take me out to eat. I stopped and looked around before pushing him into the car and jumping in over him. He got the hint when I started shouting to move.

Sadly you cant go out to eat with a mafia boss in pajama bottoms and a wife beater no matter how awesome they were. Nina, who was like an aunt to me now, made me change after literally snatching me out the window of Dino's fantabulous Lambo...no pun intended. It was okay though, at least it wasn't a dress...or something girly either. After arguing and whining my way out of a fancy dress she settled on a black and white outfit I'd been dying to wear for like ever, it even had a headband! I haven't worn it for fear of it being blown to bits or burnt to a crisp by Reborn. We went to a restaurant that sounded like some kind of disease but it was heavenly I tell you that much.

"Wow Toni you must have been starving...how does someone so small eat that much?"

"I haven't eaten since I started this whole 'tutor' thing"

"You're telling me he starved you for the last week?"

"Duh! He's the devils child I swear. And he doesn't listen either. I never signed up to be an assassin. Never crossed my mind but he keeps telling me something about it being a part of who I am. Which is retarded cause in a sense I don't know who I am"

"What do you know?"

"Pfft, That's a weird question...what do you mean?"

"What's the last thing you remember...or your earliest memory"

"My earliest memory huh...its not really a memory...it's like a nightmare...only I know it happened. That sounds retarded though"

He looked at me like he was waiting for something. So I told him about the nightmare I had when I was in the hospital. It was uncomfortable but he didn't look at me like he was disgusted or anything. He looked..._sorry_. Which was unsettling to say the least.

"Toni there's something I've been meaning to-"

"Free time is up, time to go."

Instinctively I stood up ready to run but Reborn didn't pull out a weapon of any kind. Nor did Leon move from his hat.

"We'll see you later Dino."

* * *

**Standin on the side of a mountain top!**

* * *

"Toni when was the last time you were ever sick?"

"I don't...know. Now that I think about it I don't ever recall being sick."

"Do you have any scars?"

"...No, I should though. Guess I just heal faster then most people."

"I spoke with the doctor about your encounter with the training room. Your cellular structure is...different to say the least."

"Pfft, that doesn't make any sense."

"It mean's your DNA was tampered with at some point in your life."

"so you're saying I'm not human or something?"

"No. At least I don't think you are but that's heresy"

"Hey Reborn?"

"Hmm?"

"Ya know I don't mind talking to you but...just out of curiosity, can you tell me why _I'm_ scaling the side of a mountain while _you_ get to lounge on my head?"

"Because we're still training. Think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Now hurry up and climb"

Word of advice: don't whine, complain, or grumble when it comes to reborn. Don't even _think_ it. Ever. That little fucker added ten tons to the weight on my head then had the nerve to act innocent when we were falling to my death. How lucky was I to have landed in a lake? Not lucky at all. After having to find my way back to the damn cliff, I had to climb while soaking wet. Don't ask if we made it to the top, I'm pretty sure my body went into autopilot half way through. All I can remember was black.

* * *

**So there you have it. Now on to the next one xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is actually chapter 7! I'm so stupid lol now I know why it didn't really fit. I'm so sorry! Anyways Her memories/flashbacks will be italicized, thank you for pointing that out to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: History repeats itself  
**

* * *

Dino and Reborn watched the monitors with avid curiosity. Having had worn Toni out over a week, when she finally passed out he suggested running several tests on her. It was easy enough to set up, being Reborn. Once thy had gotten the physical part over with they attached chords to several places on her body. Each chord served a purpose and that purpose was shown on a screen of its own. Something that looked like a gas mask was attached to her head, covering her nose and mouth. Three men eased her into a tall cylindrical tank with odd colored water. The wall of screens came to life before Dino's eyes as everything was set into motion.

_My body feels... weird. Am I dead? I can't feel anything...where's Reborn? He said he wanted to do something today didn't he? I feel like...I'm floating. Mmm I'm sleepy...so sleepy._

* * *

_The sound of moving water was the first to enter her subconscious. Her eyes opened slowly but there was no focus. She was lifeless floating their in the green tinted water. Through the wavy view of the water she saw a man. He was wearing a white lab coat, his hands resting in his pockets as he stared at his precious subject._

_The green tint of the water slowly began its phase to red as alarms blared outside the glass of the tank. Men in coats were running around speaking rapidly as the chaos of noise began but one man stood in the distance. He watched with avid curiosity as the girl in the tank opened her eyes slowly. The golden optics remained unfocused on him for sometime. His smiling face was the first thing she saw._

_"It's unstable! what do we do!"_

_"Doctor! Her brain wave activity is multiplying by the second! If we don't do something we could lose her!"_

_"Silence. It's all part of the process...lets just see what she does"_

_Though the noise didn't cease the movement did. All eyes were on the tank of the girl. The child's mind was racing as flashes of memories flowed through at incredible speed. The memories stopped flowing when a woman appeared in her minds eye. She was smiling fondly holding her arms out to a small child in the beginning stages of walking. The woman's Hazel eyes glowed with love as her auburn hair flowed in the breeze. It was a peaceful memory...until the same man appeared. His smile was different from the woman's. It screamed possessive and threatening. The man grabbed the little girls hand and began to walk away from the woman. When the little girl looked back at her the smile was gone, replaced with tears. The look in her eyes was foreboding and fearful and it scared the little girl. She looked up to the man holding her hand yet the same smile never left his appearance. When the little girl tried to stop walking his entire demeanor changed. He picked the child up by the arm and threw her over his shoulder. Her cries fell on deaf ears as the woman was being escorted by several men in the opposite direction._

_The audience of the lab watched in shock as all the machines went haywire, cracking and steaming before everything outside of the tank shattered in a shock wave of explosions. The tank began to crack slowly. Some of the smarter one ran for their lives while others, including that man stayed where they were. When the glass shattered completely water rushed the room but the girl stayed elevated from he ground. Her eyes focused on the man who had yet to move. The few that had remained were wary of her, backing into corners._

_"Hello my child. Welcome to the world"_

_With every step she took towards him his smile decreased. The expression on her face was pure hatred, something he hadn't counted on. Had he made a mistake?_

_"...you will pay"_

* * *

"What's going on?"

"Every things going crazy!"

"Doctor what the hell is wrong with her!"

"I-I-I don't know! she was fine a second ago but-"

"Relax. Its all in her mind."

"R-reborn? what do you mean?"

"She's having a nightmare, probably reliving her past."

"So...what does that mean?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see"

The glass hold shattered into a million pieces in front of Dino's eyes. Everyone jumped up but instead of the shredded Dino they expected to see he was unharmed. Toni was floating in the air staring at him blankly. Reborn watched curiously and a bit concerned for what she might do. He was the only one with the ability to see her memories as she relived them and he didn't know if she would repeat it.

"...Toni...?"

Her eyes roamed over his face before coming into focus. A tear slid down her face as she glided to the ground.

"_Make it stop_..."

* * *

**Yeah it's cut in half...ish. Watch out for the next chapter, its should be up in like a day. Provided I don't feel lazy. **

**Reviews are always a good motivation **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is incredibly short. There's a reason for it though so don't worry. I'm not like purposely cutting you guys short. Anywho, I don't have much to say except sorry for taking so long to update?**

_

* * *

"...Make it stop...please..."_

Dino stood like a deer in headlights at the sight of Toni's tears, let alone the pain filled expression she wore. She grabbed at her head before keeling over. Instead of bending down to help her like he had intended he was kicked nearly half way across the room. Instead of questioning Reborn he watched in awe as a dark aura swirled around her. Through her pained screams he watched as the energy began to consume her from view, leaving nothing but a black wispy void on the ground.

"Toni! Reborn what is that?"

"Be quiet and watch."

After silent moments the black shell seemed to crack. From it emerged Toni...with a dying will flame? No...this was different somehow. The flickering flame was red. Pale, almost white at the center but its outer edges were a bright and fierce looking red. Her hands were balled into flaming red fists and they were shaking.

"T-toni...?"

"Stay back..." Her voice was calm but held an authoritative undertone to it.

Her eyes closed as a pained expression came to her face. Dino watched as her hands went back up to her head. When she cried out he couldnt take it anymore and he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her shoulders before he pulled her into his chest. The flames didn't burn him like he thought they would but he could feel them. They felt wild and reckless.

"It hurts...it hurts so bad...Make it stop!"

He held her tighter as she cried into his chest. He had no idea what the hell to do and that bothered him more then anything. He was a mafia boss and one of his men...well women were in pain and here he was holding her praying that whatever was happening would stop.

* * *

**RING A DING DING!**

* * *

A wind chime sounded softly, ringing silently through a quaint little room. It looked like a little cottage, with antique furnishings. The crystals of the wind chimes continued to sound, growing louder and louder in the window. An elderly hand reached up to touch the glowing shards, stopping them from ringing. A smile found its way to the woman's face as she turned her back to the noisy decoration. She pulled a chord near the door before pulling a shawl over her shoulders. When a knock came she bid them enter and in came a man wearing a suit. He bowed before the woman as she walked by him.

"Its time I went to gather my granddaughter."

"Ma'am your granddaughter is in her bedroom...do you wish for me to go collect her?"

"Hmm, no. I do have more then one granddaughter. And now she is ready to return to me."

"Ma'am?"

The wind chime sounded again, letting out a warm laugh the woman shook her head.

"More then ready I should think. I'm sure she'll have questions. Come along, we must be on our way."

"Yes Ma'am."

The man knew better the to question his boss. He eyed the wind chime in the window as she left the room. It sounded again and he noticed that there was no wind.

* * *

**FLAMING MARSHMALLOW!**

* * *

I am in incredible pain. Like...unbelievable pain. I don't like pain as you well know. Its a pain in the ass. Yes you can go ahead and laugh. Someone once told me that laughter helped ease pain of any kind. Somebody also said the grass is greener on the other side but all I ever found was dirt. Yes I know I'm procrastinating but hey, I'm in pain so put up with it.

I think I should describe the pain. It would give you a better idea right? Well its like someone injected my heart with acid and its slowly working its way through every vein in my body. And to make matters worse...I think I'm on fire. Literally. It could explain why I'm burning on the inside but it doesn't feel like a normal fire. It feels...angry? No. More like distraught? I don't know how to describe but I feel really sleepy again. I guess its cause I hurt so much. Maybe. Dino's chest is comfortable too. I don't want to go to sleep again though. I had a horrible dream...but I cant...keep my eyes...open.

* * *

**Yes. That is chapter 8. The next chapter is longer. Actually I may have to condense it. Its almost 3000 words...yeah I'm condensing it before I upload it. Anyways review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so Ive been way too busy and when I came back and read over this chapter I decided to change a few things. Which means theres at least 3 more chapters before we catch up with the beginning of the series. Anyways I'm sorry it took so long, I told you I had to condense this chapter. I actually like it now! Anywho I hope you like it too.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Pineapples Aplenty **

* * *

Another flowery field...I think Im dead. I hope I am, this whole happy scenery is enough to kill you on its own. This has been happening alot lately and frankly I'm kinda getting-

"Hello there."

"AHHHHHH! Who the hell are you!"

"Kufufu, You may think of me as a ghost."

"Uh...okay then. So...where are we?"

"Wherever you want to be."

At this I rose an eyebrow. His riddle speech was even weirder then his hair style let alone his eye color...s. I wonder if he see's everything in 3D.

"Why would you think that?"

"Think what?"

"Just because my eyes are different colors doesn't mean I see in 3D"

"Heh...hehe hahaha! Oh my god I'm crazy. That explains it. I'm in a _happy_ place with a ghost who can read minds and-"

"I assure you, you're not crazy. Nor are you dead. If you were you would be of no use."

"Hooray?"

"You're an odd one aren't you?"

"This coming from a ghost having a bad hair day."

"I'm starting to think it's a pity you aren't dead."

"Then I would be useless to you right?"

The guy clenched his jaw before that creepy smile came back to his face. I was mentally slapped by the sneaky suspicion that I've seen him before. I'm positive of it. As I wracked my brain his smile widened.

"So it finally donned on you correct?"

"That I've seen you or that your creepy?"

"..."

"It's a feeling I guess, I have seen you I just can't remember where. Or when for that-"

I know where I've seen him before! There was a hallway...a destroyed room and two other little kids...It was like a vague glimpse into the past but it was definitely him!

"You do remember. The details aren't all that important really."

"Easy for you to say. I don't remember anything but that day...it was horrible."

"But it was in the past so it seldom matters now. What matters is that I have a connection established."

"A what?"

"Don't worry about it. I came here to warn you really. It only seems fair, since you are a link to the outside world for me."

"Warn me? A link? what are you-"

"Be quiet and listen to me." His expression changed into something fierce. Something almost on a level with Reborn. _That_ was an eye opener.

"The woman that has been talking to you isn't who you think she is. She may be your blood relative but she's also a blood thirsty person."

"Eh? You mean grandma?"

"If that is what you wish to call her then so be it. Should you find yourself in a situation where she's got you near her I wont hesitate to possess you. I owe that woman something and she's going to get more then she bargained for."

"Creepy much? Wait...possess me?"

"Hm, You're still years away from understanding."

"So...uhm okay then. I think we covered...something? Can I go now?"

"Be my guest, but remember what I said. Don't trust anything she says or does."

"Got it...you have a name right? I mean all this is fine and dandy but it's kinda awkward to think some nameless ghost wants to use me to get to my apparently evil grandmother."

"Kufufu, It's Mukuro-sama to you~"

* * *

**The beat goes on!**

* * *

A yes, my life continues. When I opened my eyes my body felt like a limp noodle. I'm pretty hungry too. Ravenous doesn't even compare to how hungry I am. After attempting to sit up, which took me about half an hour, I discovered that I was in my own room. Granted I was attached to about ten machines but yes, my room it definitely was. Everything was as I remember, including the box that Reborn gave me for my birthday. After training with him I _really_ don't want to open it. I probably should though, I mean it would seem rude wouldn't it? Good god I'm hungry. Anyways when I finally got a decent control on my limbs I started yanking things out of my arms. No easy task I'll tell you that much. Machines started blaring and that's when the people came in. Dino included. They all stared at me like I was a ghost. Or naked...no I'm not naked.

"Toni...are you...are you alright?"

"Peachy."

It was at that point that I discovered two things. The first being my stomach could put godzilla's mom to shame. The second...well let's just say I know how people in a coma go to the bathroom. And no to answer your question its not a bed pan. So after the gorrifying experience I was brought a feast. I didn't even care about the sauce. _That_ says alot. Dino, Reborn and a crying Nina sat with me as I did my impression of Mrs. Pac man until I felt like I would puke. Reborn was quiet and Dino seemed...nervous. After watching me eat I probably would be too.

"Toni, I'm sorry you had to go through that. I should have just left it alone."

"Dude, don't get all emotional on me. You're already a weird boss, don't get any weirder on me."

"Since you're well enough to talk we can train now."

"Reborn she-"

"It's actually...ok. Granted I don't know what he has in mind but I feel...out of shape."

"Hmm"

* * *

** CLICK CLICK BOOM**

* * *

Have you ever wished you could take back your words? Reborn can make you wish you could. The little bastard. Thankfully I didn't have to scale a mountain or anything. No instead he wants to spar with me. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't demanded that I use the _dying will flames_. Whatever the fuck those are. At first I had no idea how to get them...well out. He threatened to shoot. That was all the motivation I needed. Sadly it didn't change the fact that he was kicking my ass.

"Focus on your dying will, your flames are unique but that alone will get you no where."

"What the hell do you want me to do? I've already dissolved a bullet and when you came up with the idea to incorporate the flames into a weapon I tried. It's not like leon it wont transform into a gun!"

"Baka. Then you will die."

"Wait! Wait wait wait wait!"

At least I know my muscles haven't completely deteriorated.

* * *

**There you have it! I changed around a few parts of this chapter as well as the next like 4 so please be patient with me xD**

**Thank you for the reviews too. They make me smile :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**This was slopply thrown together, I won't even lie about that but at least its here! I'll have the next one up this weekend hopefully. Not only have I had writers block but I've been so buried in bull it's not even close to funny. but alas I'M FREEEEEEE!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Monkshood? O.o**

* * *

Have you ever seen a lizard lose it's tail? I'll tell you it's not the most interesting thing in the world but when said lizard can morph into just about anything from an axe to a zebra it does serve as entertainment. Reborn says this is a bad omen for his students. That wasn't exactly the most comforting piece of information to know. He left me to my training while he went to seek out Dino who was actually doing something for a change. Not trying to dog on my boss but he's not a very well kept together guy.

Anyways, my _training_ keeps blowing up in my face. It doesn't matter how hard I concentrate but the second the flames touch the bullet it explodes. Which should be self explanatory I mean bullets and fire normally _don't_ mix but according to Reborn, its a different kind of fire. Problem is my _fire_ is a bitch. The idea that reborn came up with does have some merit but to me it seems impossible.

* * *

The moment Reborn stepped into Dino's office he knew something was terribly wrong. Dino was walking around thinking, while Romario looked nervous. When they realized he was in the room Dino stopped dead in his tracks. Leon of course control his transformation abilities and was currently glowing and changing into something new.

"That isn't good. Reborn, when did this happen?"

"A few minutes ago why?"

"Because I got something a few minutes ago. It's from the Notte Organization."

He'd heard _of_ them but never anything about them. They were as mysterious as the Cervello Organization but they were feared where the Cervello were not.

"What was it?"

Dino held up a small bouquet of odd shaped flowers. The blue hued plants tied together with a black ribbon. The small envelope attached to the bouquet was open but it was all handed to Reborn. The infant stared at the missive before handing it back to Dino.

"Take the flowers to Toni. I don't understand the meaning behind them but maybe she will. While your at it, see how her training is going. She could use some encouragement..."

The bubble of snot told Dino that he had fallen asleep, leaving him in a fairly awkward position. Wouldn't it look weird if he gave her flowers? Wasn't there some kind of flower language anyway? What if he was telling her he loved by flowers? The blond stopped dead in his tracks almost tripping over his own feet. He did care about her...like a sister? No that would seem even weirder. One didn't pay attention to their sisters features like the color of her eyes when the sun hits them or...No. He shook his head staring at the the odd blue flower again before continuing on.

* * *

BURN BABY BURN!

* * *

I think I've got this whole thing figured out. It only took 12 guns to do it too! If I use the shells, gun powder not included, I can make the flames into bullets...granted its still a work in progress but hey I had to improvise with Reborn gone. It's incredibly exhausting too. I give it a few more shots before my energy is spent. Just a few more targets to blow up...and

"Toni!"

Damn. I missed. When I turned around to snap at Dino I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the flowers in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing! Those are poisonous put 'em down!"

I ran up to Dino and slapped the Monkshood out of his hands before checking his palms. I reminded myself of Nina, fussing over him and telling him to wash his hands right then and there. Oddly enough the closest sink was in the kithcen a few feet away. It was empty of course which was odd but my attention was focused on his hands.

"Don't you know anything? Those things could kill you."

"How do you know that?"

"I learned it from the _florist_. He's not really a florist but I've seen first hand what some plants can do to you."

After an awkward silence his voice dropped.

"They came for you."

My heart faltered momentarily. I stared at him with wide eyes before laughing. It was a joke right?

"They came from the Notte Organization. Reborn says you might know what they mean."

"I know what they mean...but why would someone send them to me of all people?"

When I stayed quiet for too long Dino touched my shoulder. My fists balled at my sides, and the look on my face seemed to bother him.

"Toni?"

"Someones coming for me...thats what the flowers mean."

I moved away from his hand but he stopped me by grabbing my arm and pulling me into his chest. The embrace was awkward at first, but it didn't take long before I relaxed a little.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, you know that right?"

"..."

To be completely honest with you, I was speechless. He's my boss and all but he's still a guy. The first guy to say something so corny to me but. it was touching to say the least. Speaking of touching this is the first time someones ever hugged me like this. It's different but I kinda like it. It lasted all of a few seconds before the sound of an explosion blasted through the air. On instinct I dropped to the ground, like a sack of bricks. Dino told me to stay put and he disappeared out the door, only to return a minute later.

"Toni! You have to hi-"

Smoke filled in behind him and out of the black shrouding mist a pair of golden eyes hidden behind a mask came into view. The figure the eyes were attached to appeared to be female but I didn't bother to examine the shim for long. More like I wasn't given the chance. Dino told me to run as he took out his whip. The hellcat look in the he-she's eyes held me pinned to the spot. A sinking feeling in my stomach told me I knew who it was.

"I finally found you, _Cousin_."

The voice was indeed feminine, though a bit deep I must say. Wait. Did she just call me cousin?

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's late! but don't worry I'll be updating everything this weekend. I've been so busy it's not even funny! Please review~!**

**And to answer someone's question, yes her dying will flame is storm.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So since I've been working on story related things I decided to search the files on my computer for 11! and I found it...why it was called agni kai I will never remember but oh well! I apologize if dino seems ooc but I cant help it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Agni Kai! xD**

* * *

Dino _did_ tell me to hide. He did indeed. But instead of listening to him like I should have I shoved him out of the way. Whatever it was that came shooting out of her body shouldn't have been real. But it sure as hell did destroy the kitchen sink.

"What the fuck was that!"

"You must be the one. You have _our_ eyes. Though you are not as pure as I you are still one of us. Which means you must die."

Another tentacle thing shot out and I jumped out of the way. The wall crumbled to bits above my head. Standing up debris fell from my body.

"I don't know what I am or what you're talking about!"

"Silence. Hurry up and die."

This woman is absolutely insane. Like utterly fucking bonkers! Not to mention inhuman. Mukuro, as creepy as he was wasn't half as weird as this chick! She had at least four tentacles coming from her at once! Dino and I managed to dodge most of them but she caught me. Her tentacle had me off the ground by my throat and lifting me towards her.

"You...you're just like her! Ack!"

Yes realization has the tendency to come too late but as I was being choked to death by a red tentacle it hit me. She looked like she could have been the younger version of grandma. Or maybe it was just my vision blurring. Dino tried to do something but she caught him by a tentacle too.

"That is enough Caelestis."

"N-nonna!"

The tentacles holding us in the air were sliced by thin air. If I weren't lacking oxygen I would have thought that was pretty cool. Or maybe it was because of the lack that I thought it was cool. Either way there stood my grandmother, with a not so friendly look on her face. Caelestis was none to happy, she snarled that much. When Dino and I finally gained airflow he stood in front of me with a serious look on his face.

"Who ar-"

"You have nothing to fear from me Chiavallone. I am here to collect my granddaughter. It is time she returned to me."

"Your grand daughter?"

"Grandma what are you doing here?"

"Yes old woman. What are you doing here?" She either really didn't like me or she really didn't like the old woman.

"Return to the castle child. We will speak of this misdeed later."

Whatever Caelestis was about to say was interrupted. She was blown throw a wall. Literally. When I walked around Dino he grabbed my arm.

"I take it you're the one who sent that flower for her then?"

"No, that was my other granddaughter. She feels her place as my heir is being threatened."

"Heir to what?" I asked. Hey I'm entitled to be curious aren't I? I mean I _was_ almost killed just now for the heir business.

"That is a long story and one that cannot be told to anyone that is not of our kind." In other words Dino. I looked at him and his grip tightened on my arm.

"As I said Chiavallone, you have nothing to fear. But I wish to speak with Antonietta alone. I do not have much time."

My spidey sense are tingling again. More like the hair on the back of my neck is standing up but still. I wanted answers. How badly I wanted them was the question here.

"I want to know...Dino, will you leave?"

The look he gave me was weird. Like I just slapped him. I pulled him into a hug telling him I'd be ok. When he left I almost felt alone all over again. Here I am in a kitchen with my grandmother, the one woman who knows more about me then I do and I feel lonely. Go figure.

"Come and sit child. I'm too old to be standing around like this."

I did as she asked and sat down at the little table in the corner. She smiled at me again before grabbing my hand.

"Antonio, you are by right the true heir to Notte Organization." Talk about a wake up call.

"What is the Notte Organization? And how am I the heir and Not Caelestis?"

" One does not gain anything in the Notte, they are born into it. Your mother was my eldest daughter, but she...she betrayed our greatest rule."

I sat there waiting for her to elaborate but it looked like it hurt her to even think about it. I'm not heartless enough to put an old woman through pain of any kind but when I opened my mouth she continued her story.

"Arabella wed outside of the Notte. For that she was forever banned but when she had you it was decided amongst the council and myself that you should have been returned to us. Your father...He caught wind of something he shouldn't have ever known and wished to unlock the secret within you when you were far too young. Arabella allowed it to happen and when I intervened...it was too late. Being so young you're powers were too much for you to even comprehend let alone control."

"My powers?"

"Yes, you are a very gifted child. You are one of very few that have the ability to establish a dying will flame without coming into contact with a dying will bullet. The bullet was originally designed by the Vongola but that's neither here nor there. All of us in the Notte have some special ability but it is incredibly rare to possess such a gift as yours."

"So...what does all this mean again? I'm not really following you."

"It means that you must come with me. There is but one person of our kind that can train you."

"You...you want me to leave? But I-"

"You may return if it is what you wish. But there is something you must do before you make that decision. For that you must come with me."

I rubbed the back of my neck in a sad attempt to ease the hairs on the back of my neck. It felt like someone was slapping the shit out of me now.

_Do it Toni...Go with her_

What the hell? Am I hearing things now?

* * *

I'm sure you can imagine who is telling her to go. Yes I am leaving you there! Review if you want 12 to come out faster! And can someone tell me what agni kai is? I've heard it before I know I have but I cant remember for the life of me what it is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright so I know this chapter has been like way overdue but as you probably noticed I've had other things on my mind. I've hit a wall with this story and I will apologize now if I kill it trying to get over this wall. Thank you guys for reviewing and encouraging me to keep going~! You guys are the best xD Anyways, enjoy!**

Reborn is pissed. Like unbelievably pissed. I can actually see it in those big black eyes of his which can only spell disaster. Or pain. I'm not exactly eager to find out which at this point. DIno on the other hand walked away. He didn't even say anything which was odd to say the least. My grandma smiled faintly behind me. My homicidal maniac of a relative sat with an aggravated look on her face but with Grandma around I'm not all that scared of her anymore.

"You want to leave in the middle of your training?"

"Yes...something in me is telling me to go. Rebo-"

I should have anticipated his little foot, but that demonic little baby always gets to me. After landing gracefully behind me his little fedora sheilded his features.

"You can have my student for 30 days. Any longer then that and I will come for her myself."

"That is very gracious of you Reborn, but I fear-"

"30 days. I'll be back in 30 days."

Grandma wasnt happy about it, Caelestis seemed to perk up at it. But neither of them were important. I looked at Romeo who took the hint and pointed to where Dino had walked off to.

* * *

**Fuwa Fuwa Taimu!**

* * *

Dino was leaning against the railing staring over the land he called his back yard. It looked like the catapult for hidden valley to me but since it was pretty to look at I didn't say much about it. I don't understand him sometimes though. He's such a clumsy dork but he's a caring clumsy dork. A mafia boss on top of all that. But sometimes I think Dino is just...looking for his security balnket ya know? I know that sounds pretty crazy but to me at least that's what it seems like. He won't hesitate to help anyone no matter what and from what I've heard he's got a pretty good head for business on his shoulders. I'm sure if you add the title Chiavallone to anything of course things would go your way too.

"Hey Dino..."

He turned to look at me and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. He made a sloppy attempt to grin and turned back to the view. I walked over to him rubbing his back and leaning against the railing.

"Don't worry I'll be back in a month. Now make sure Nina keeps up with her bread making skills, Make sure Felix stays out of my room. Tell Romeo to keep a close eye on my baby-"

"Your baby?"

"Well technically it's your baby but I like to think it's mine too." That sounded funny now that I stop to think about it. Dino puckered his lips in an attempt to hold in his laugh. I like his laugh, it's better then seeing him brood. He's not the brooding person, it just doesn't suit him.

"Make sure she stays clean and healthy and Dont let Azura near her."

He laughed and I couldn't help but smile. He's a better person with a smile, not to mention more attractive. I tilted my head to the side looking at him and for some reason I lost all playfulness.

"I will be back Dino. I promise you that much. Besides even if they are my family by blood, This will always be home to me."

"Toni...Be careful."

I dont know what happened in his head but for some reason he had me caged between him and the railing. His arms were on the rail on either side of me and he was staring down at me.

"I don't care what happens to them but you better come back alive and well."

Why did that sound like a threat? More importantly why did I want to put my arms around him? My body moved before I even had the chance to think about it. My arms snaked up around his neck and he stared down at me like...one of us had to be crazy. It was either that or he was hungry...or- good god!

The next thing I knew I was kissing him. Or her kissed me. One of the two! I felt like jelly in his arms, which were pulling me into his chest instead of on the railing. As grand as it was it was ended by a small coughing sound behind us. Romeo had tried to stop my grandma from walking onto the balcony but he failed. Much to mu irritation.

"Come Antonietta, we must be on our way."

I sighed and let go of Dino, though it was the last thing I wanted to do at that particular moment. Looking back at him he mouthed thirty days to me and I smiled as I walked by him.

* * *

Leaving the mansion was probably the weirdest thing Ive ever done. Nina was blubbering, hell even Felix looked sad. Romeo had carried my bag out to the black car that seemed to come out of no where. Nina was telling me to make sure I ate good, even if I didn't like it. She also told me that she was studying the art of making different kinds of bread, so that when I came back I would be able to eat all kinds of bread. That alone was something to look forward to. Dino and Reborn didn't come to see me off though. Romeo had muttered something about business to take care of but we both knew he just didn't want to watch me go.

The drive was long and boring so I'll spare the details. Although the was a tree whose roots looked suspiciously like Matt Bellamy but thats about it. There was no music in the car, no one talked and Celeste as she demands to be called had this killer aura around her the entire time. Talk about awkward. This place is hidden in plain sight though. It awesome! It looked like a mountain but when we drove past the matt bellamy tree there was suddenly a city and people. Most of them had tan skin and red hair which was different. Although I wont lie and say it wasn't awkward getting out of the car. Apparently they haven't seen anyone as pale as me in their little society since my mother was born. My hair looked faded compared theirs as well. My eyes may have been lighter by a shade or two was the only similiarity I shared with any of them.

Damn...I miss the mansion already. Hell I even miss Reborn...the baby not his hellistic ways though.

* * *

**Okay Im sorry it was short! It was kind of awkward to write I wont even lie. It may sound hilarious but Im not much of a romance writer. I was using all my other shorter stories to test that out. All except my Belial story...She's nuts. I'll update this one when I get home, as Im currently sitting on the (hard uncomfortable but carpeted) floor of my uncles house on his laptop. I know what I want for christmas~! lol anyways thank you for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay this chapter went a little smoother then I thought it would. There's alot of dialogue though...I added a little something to the end which should prove entertaining to say the least.**

* * *

"Do it again! You'll never get it if you don't even try!"

"I am trying! You ass munch!"

Dusting myself of I stood, glaring at the pompous ass called my teacher. He looked like something straight out of a video game! His hair was even more faded then mine, it had silver galore, but his eyes were the same as mine. Taking a deep breath I did the stupid stance for what had to be the millionth time today. Made me feel like I was in some kind of kung fu movie really. My breathing was even, I did exactly what he showed me again and...bam! This guy wasn't anywhere near as bad as Reborn but he sure as hell was uptight! I mean okay, so everything I do backfires and he tends to be the victim but so what? It's not like I'm doing it on purpose...maybe.

Ugh! After three more hours of explosions I left Garion and went to take a shower. Staring at the calender on my door while I dried my hair I smiled. 14 days down, 16 more to go! This was a piece of cake...if you ignore the hostility and the asshole tutor and...yeah I cant even lie this place sucks ass. Everyone acts like the hate me, I mean I dont even know any of them and they're all so bitchy and snobby when I come around. Grandma says it'll pass but frankly I won't be here by the time that happens.

The only good part about coming here is learning about my mother. The picture I had in the locket was indeed her but such a small frame couldn't tell you how pretty she was. And she was pale like me too. She was a singer, and in some twist of fate was dubbed the new pied piper. My grandmother once told me that everyone in the Notte have some special ability but out of all the things Ive heard and seen, my moms was the coolest! She could sing and lure men to do her bidding. That might be how she met my father...but I don't really care to go into that. I barely remember the man and from what I do know he was a crazy son of a bitch.

Gran had given me a portrait of my mother that I could take back with me. Out of everything that was probably the best thing ever, hell better then all those birthday gifts I got. My door was opened unceremoniously and in came a cloaked Celeste. She really hates her name but I cant blame her for it. Pulling back the hood of her cloak she floated into my room.

"Can I...help you?"

"As a matter of fact you can." she said plopping down onto my bed.

"You know...every time we're even in the same room you look like you want to take my head off. So I have to ask if you're drunk or not."

"No you idiot, I am completely sober."

"ok so then why are you in here...and not trying to yell and/or kill me."

"Because there is no need. I can tell that you are homesick and you miss that man."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that at the end of thirty days life will go back to normal, for you and I. You get to go back to your precious blond and I can become heir once more."

"What is it with you and this-"

"It is an honor. And it was something my mother was denied."

"I'm sorry...?"

"I do not want your pity, I want your word that you'll leave."

"Okay and what would happen if I didn't?"

"Then the Notte would surely fall."

"Why do you say that? I mean I could proba-"

"It is no game. There can be no probably! You must rule with a strict hand, and be ready for whatever threat there is to our people."

"Yeah I could- who am I kidding? I don't want to rule anything. I only came to find out who and what I am."

Celeste mulled that over for a long silent minute. Or ten, it felt like eternity.

"You wont learn the entire truth about your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother was next in line."

"I knew that part already."

"Did you know that Grandmother sent her to marry that man?"

"No, she ran awa..."

"Exactly. There are things hidden you wouldn't even be able to imagine about anyone in the Notte. It is corrupt and until she steps down I can never know what was hidden."

"When do you think she'll do that?"

"If she could find a way it'd be forever. But there is a way you can help me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it's simple. We must fight her, and win."

"Pfft! I'm sorry were you serious?"

"Yes! There is a law if you will, that should the head not step down the heir or in our case heirs, can challenge the head and if they win the head...well she'll probably be dead."

"You want to kill her?"

"No but I will do whatever it takes."

"You're nuts! I mean she's your grandmother!"

"She is also my mentor but at some point the student must pass the teacher."

"Exactly the problem. I cant use your little...mind tricks-"

"Illusions. I can teach you to see them, recognize what it real and what isn't but someone like you could never be an illusionist."

"My point exactly. I would be useless to you!"

"You must be the one to initiate it!"

"How! Just walk up to her and say I want to be...leader!"

"Exactly. I'm glad you see it my way."

She stood up from the bed with an uncharacteristic smile one her face, like she'd just managed to accomplish some great feat. I stared at her baffled and stood up myself.

"I shall being training you tomorrow in Garions place, but just because I will be there doesn't mean that his teachings should be dropped."

"Wait! You have got to be kidding me! Celes-"

She slammed the door in my face. My own door! What the hell did I just agree to?

* * *

**extended ending?**

* * *

When I had finally managed to get to sleep I just had to be interrupted. Right before you get to that nice warm comfy feeling. Damn it. What started off as a good dream though became like a nightmare. I was in that field again...the unrealistic flowery one that would kill me if I stayed too long. I didn't even have to turn around to know that creepy guy was there.

"Kufufu~! Hello again Toni."

"Mukrow!"

"It's Mukuro."

"Same difference. What do you want this time?"

"Nothing really, I just so happened to-"

"Be snooping around my mind? I figured as much...hey wait! How can you be in my head?"

"That is my little secret."

"No seriously your doing the same thing my grandma did...uuuuhhhh! illustrations!"

"Illusions?"

"Yeah that one! Can you teach me how to do it?"

"No."

"Aw come on!"

"Why would I waste my energy when I know that someone like you could never even manage the simplest of illusions?"

"Thanks a bunch ass munch. Now why are you really here?"

"Like I said beforee, I have a use for you at last."

The green field disappeared but I wont lie and say I missed it. I was standing in my room instead of laying on the bed like I was before all this. Only...I couldn't control myself. What in the blue hell! Where am I going! Stop!...Me! What the fuck! Somebody help me! Im walking but my body isn't being moved by...me!

* * *

**Okay so there you have it! I know it seems a bit retarded but you'll just have to go with the flow, as I am not on my computer so I dont know exactly what I have planned for the next chapter. I'm already to the varia arc by the way. Yay! Ahem anyways please review! It means alot to me and makes me want to continue this wonderful story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter has been the death of me and my computer literally. I've written it three differnt ways and they all sucked. beki helped me with it so thank her for this chapter!**

**Ah yes when I said my computer died I was serious, I got a trojan on my computer somehow and it kept playing something that sound like the beginning of a halftime show. I had to take it in and when they said it was in there deep I had them copy all my shit and got a new one! hooray for christmas sales! anywho enjoy and review as always xD **

**By the way...grandma finally got a name! woot!  
**

* * *

_Stop it...make it stop!_

_Why is this happening?_

_Mukuro what is this! Why are you doing this? Stop!_

_All those people...they didn't deserve this! Make it stop Mukuro!_

_All the blood...why is there so much blood!_

_Let me go! Mukuro!_

I've had the worst out of body experience in the world.. Hell I'm not even sure you could call it that. It was like being trapped in my own body just watching everything going on. I killed them...everyone of them. It wasn't Mukuro's hands doing it they were mine. All of them...anyone that came across my path died. I dont even know why! Why did they die Mukuro? Why did you do it! Why did you make me do it! The knife in my hand...only one of the many things used...it was covered in blood. Thinking about it made me want to drop it. But no matter how hard I try I cant drop it. God! I cant even move my own fucking arms! Mukuro is doing this...controlling me. He's enjoying it too. None of these people deserved this. They weren't saints but they didn't deserve to die like this.

_...Where are we going now? I recognize this...this! NO! Mukuro dont do it!_

"I have been waiting for you..._Rokudo Mukuro_."

_No grandma run! Run away! He'll kill you too! Wait...How? How do you know his name?_

"As have I _Selene_."

_No...dont fight her Mukuro...I'm begging you just leave her alone! No Mukuro stop please!  
_

_STOP!

* * *

_

Romario had been watching Dino closely since Toni had left. As someone who is always by Dino's side he noticed things. The small changes in his boss weren't noticed by many but those who saw it said nothing. The slight loss of appetite or the worried expression he wore when no one was looking. It was more then obvious he missed the girl, everyone did. Even Nina. It took the poor woman some getting used to but she was still persistant in furthering her baking skills for when she returned. The heavenly smell of fresh baked bread haunted the halls of the mansion.

A small smile snuck up his face as he left his masters room. The weather was terrible and not even Dino wished to do anything. The pouring rain seemed to have taken an effect on many of the houses occupants. Pouring down in blinding sheets outside the window. Taking a deep breath Romario went about his business, checking on things here and there. The sun was long gone but a light seemed to shine through the darkness. Walking toward the large window in the foyer Romario squinted trying to make out the light.

"Odd...I didn't think anyone would want to drive in this weather..."

The old man armed himself, just to be safe, with a 9mm. Grabbing one of the many black umbrellas off the holding rack he opened the door. The pelting water was almost deafening against the slick black cloth. The light turned out to be a headlight as he thought, the other was severly damaged as was the rest of the car. The banged up vehicle whose color he couldn't identify made him nervous. Gun in hand, he strolled to the tinted window of the drivers side. Pale white hands is what he first saw, looking closer they weren't so pale. They were bloodied. His heart began to race as he squinted to look at the face.

Romario dropped the gun the moment he recognized the rusty colored hair, Though it was matted with blood. She hadn't looked at him but if she had his heart would have stopped. Such a terrifying expression she wore. It was blank, ghostly pale drenched in drying blood and utterly blank. His old hands fumbled with the latch of the door. It gave a protesting creak but he wrenched it open kneeling down in front of her.

"Toni! Are you alright? What happened?"

The girl didnt respond. Umbrella forgotten, he pried her hands off the steering wheel and pulled her out of the car. Her expression hadn't change. It worried him even more but she was breathing. Shallow it may have been but at least she was breathing. He picked her up and she leaned against him like a lifeless doll. As the water hit them some of the blood washed away. He spared no time getting her to her room. Dino would just have to wait until she was seen by the doctor.

* * *

The blond came to a skidding halt outside the door and before his subordinates could even open their mouths he was bursting through the doors. Nina ushered him out of the room telling him to calm down and wait like the others, she even handed him the cat that kept getting in the doctors way. After the door was slammed in his face he turned to his men looking for answers but they all shook their heads. Romaria told him that he was the one to find her and that it didn't look good at all. Even Reborn was standing by. He wore a grim expression which just made Dino's stomach twist into knots.

When Nina finally opened the door her face was grim. The doctor followed her out with much the same expression. Azura leaped from DIno's hold and walked into the room. The doctor rubbed the bridge of his nose before rubbing his face.

"Is sh-"

"Physically yes. There's only a few bumpb and bruises."

"The blood?"

"Not hers."

That wasn't exactly something be relieved over but both Dino and Romario let out a small sigh of relief. Until the word However came out of his mouth. The man was looking for a throttling wasn't he?

"She suffered internal bleeding. It isn't drastic but it may cause problems in the future. She's also suffering from post-traumatic shock. Whatever she went through...it must have been horrifying. We'll just have to wait it out."

"What do you mean wait it out?"

"Right now she's basically hiding in the shell of her own mind. We have to to wait until she comes out of her shell."

No one liked it but they didn't have a choice. Not even Reborn. Leon began to glow though. No one understood why except maybe Reborn. Was this her test?

* * *

Okay I apologize if it's short of if it seems like toni is always getting hurt but fear not! The next chapter shall be longer, fluffier and sooner then this one at least. I really outdid myself with this one, it was a challenge! thank god though I feel like I can breath now.

I know it may not make sense now but fear not everything will be explained in the next chapter.


	15. UPDATE!

I know you've all been waiting for an update on this story but Im pretty sure I've said it before. I cockblocked myself on this story bigtime. Im pretty sure my biggest mistake was sending her into shock but then again ther are alot of things I want to go back and clarify.

SO Im happy to announce that this story is going to be redone. I don't even remember how I intended on ending it but this way I'll be able to make it better.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story! You were all a big help and encouragement and I would like nothing better then to give you all the story you love. Hopefully I'll have the first chapter done before the sun comes up!

wow...why did that sound like a going away speech? Lol anyways peace!


	16. Chapter 15

**This has been a long time waiting but I give you the next chapter to this story! I know I probably lost most of my fans but it took a lot of time to even get back into the spirit of writing this story. It may not be on hiatus any longer but please dont expect a chapter so soon. It may not even get done before christmas which is kind of my goal.**

**Thank you to everyone for being so patient...is it just me or does it look like I spelled that wrong?**

* * *

Dino had lost count of how many nights he slept in toni's room, waiting praying for her to move, or speak. Everyone in the CHiavallone household was hoping for Toni to recover but she didn't make any change. Two weeks after her return she opened her eyes, but they weren't focused on anyone or anything. He hated seeing such a lifeless look in her amber eyes but he'd tried everything to get her to wake up.

Dino stood over the edge of her bed, reaching out and grabbing her hand. He stroked his thumb over her thinning wrist and sighed.

"...I know you probably cant here me...but you have to come back toni...come back to us. We're waiting for you...I'm waiting for you."

"...no..." His head snapped up at the sound.

"T-toni?" A glimmer of hope shone. He squeezed her hand.

"...no..." The heart monitor picked up and immediately the doctor came in, without his coat as usual.

"What is going on?"

"She spoke! She keeps saying no but she spoke!" He'd never forgotten the sound of her voice. The doctor checked the menagerie of screens and devices while Dino stayed by her side.

"No...no...NO!"

Dino and the doctor were blasted back by a wave of dying will flames. The degenerative flame destroyed the machinery around and Toni's frail body sat up in the bed. Her breathing was frantic, coming in sporadic gasps. Her eyes had yet to focus but they wandered around the room fearfully wide. Dino pushed something cold and metallic out of the way to get back to the bed.

"Toni! Toni listen to me! Your safe ok?" He thought his voice hadn't gotten through to her but after moments her breathing hitched, slowly correcting itself. Her eyes blinked rapidly as they came into focus.

"Toni?" SHe looked around momentarily before looking at him. He smiled and his hands framed her face looking.

"Dino..." Dino let out a shaky laugh and hugged her. The doctor promplty went screaming from the room shouting she had awakened. Toni watched curiously as people of all shapes and sizes came running into the room.

* * *

**WHATS MY AGE AGAIN?**

* * *

Dino...Nina...Felix...Romario...everyone...how long have they been waiting? I feel like I've been trapped in a nightmare. The doctor, whose name I still have yet to learn, ushered everyone out of the room. He and a man in a funky sweater stayed behind. The checked my vitals drew a small vile of blood. The usual but the other man just kinda stood there til it was his turn. He pointed a tiny flashlight in my eyes and hmmed before sitting down in a chair the doctor had picked up for him.

"Antonio, my name is Roberto. I'm a specialist in PTSDD and I've been called over by Dino to look into your case."

"My what?" He continued as if he didn't hear me. My throat was sore as hell so he probably didn't.

"It isn't impossible to completely recover from PTSD but in most cases it takes time. With PTSD, most patients still suffer from nightmares or brief periods of shock, something like an anxiety attack. Anything can trigger it really, a smell, a sound, just about anything. What I'm here to do is basically observe your recovery."

I looked at him for all of his little schpiel and wondered what the hell he was talking about.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"You weren't sleeping per se, You've been in a coma for almost four months now Toni."

"Really?" Maybe thats the reason I feel kinda...light? How have I been eating for the last four- wait. I really dont want the answer to that.

"Can you tell me what happened Toni? What happened that night?" I looked at the traces of leg under thins blankets trying to think clearly. The first thing to assault my senses was the metallic smell of blood.

"There was so much blood..."

"Don't push too hard now."he said quietly.

"Rain...it was about to rain. I can hear it against the windows. There was supposed to be a bad storm that night."

"Good, keep going."

"voices...there was a man...Mukuro. He's arguing with someone. With Selene...about something. He was blaming her for something...for Estraneo?"

"Estraneo? Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." I can see it, the conversation they head. The Argument that started it all.

_I've been waiting for you..._Rokudo Mukuro.

_As have I...I've been waiting for this day. The day I kill you._

_Oh? Now why would you want to do that?_

_I figured you out Selene. It was you, the experimenting, the murders, it was all you. You were the mastermind behind Estraneo._

* * *

**I truly do hate to leave you there lovies but fear not. I WILL have the next chapter done before christmas if it kills me. **

**Feed this starving author! I need reviews to continue this bad boy xD**


End file.
